1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for generating a disparity map, and in particular relates to a method and apparatus for generating a disparity map that includes disparities each expressed in terms of the difference in pixel position between corresponding pixels in a plurality of images that are acquired from mutually different viewpoints.
2. Background Art
A disparity map generation apparatus as mentioned above is described in Patent Literature 1. According to this apparatus, in correcting a disparity of a pixel, those pixels which are analogous in color to the pixel to be corrected are extracted from a group of pixels around the pixel to be corrected. Then, a histogram of disparities of the extracted group of pixels is prepared, and a disparity that is a mode value of the prepared histogram is used as the disparity of the pixel to be corrected.
Patent Literature JP-A-2011-203811